Stop, Shuffle, Resume OHSHC style!
by Miyuki Sohma77
Summary: Random drabble! Idea from different fandom author. L.A.K Organization22 Take the challenge!


**Mi: Here I am writing for the first time a Ouran High School Host Club story.**

**Haruhi: This should be interesting.**

**Mi: Very. Tamaki explain the rules!**

**Tamaki: Alright!!**

**Rules:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.

3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)

4. Do 5 of these, then post.

**Hunny: I think other people should try this too,right Takashi?**

**Mori: Ah.**

**Tamaki: Anyways, Mi-hime does not own us or the music entered in the story!!**

**Mi: Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Party in the USA**

**By: Miley Cyrus**

_So I put my hands up / They're playing my song, / And the butterflies fly away / Noddin' my head like yeah / Moving my hips like yeah, / And I got my hands up, / They're playin my song / I know I'm gonna be ok / Yeah, It's a party in the USA / Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

Not a second after I walked inside the school did I feel out of place. You could tell every tile your foot laid on cost way more than I could ever make. I felt like I was just walking on money for this whole school could not have been cheap to make. So much detail is put into here that it's no surprise to find the people that go here attending this type of school. I felt so out of place. I mean, how could I not? Everyone was rich and I'm that small "commoner" girl attending here on a scholarship.

I walked into the 3rd music room and saw everyone there already. A small smile graced my face and I knew that this is the only place that I felt most comfortable. Even though, I wasn't as comfortable here then at my house, still I could be here and not feel out of place like everywhere else.

* * *

**The Great Escape**

**By: Boys Like Girls**

_Throw it away / Forget yesterday / We'll make the great escape / We won't hear a word they say / They don't know us anyway / Watch it burn / Let it die / Cause we are finally free tonight _

Before I even had a chance to think, I was thrown into this limo and was greeted with all of the other hosts. I glared at every single one, waiting for an excuse as to why I was picked up on my only day away from them to go somewhere.

"We're giving you the day off." Kyoya, with no surprise, had his laptop with him and was typing away.

"I mean, did you not think we would find out it was your birthday?" Damn. I tried to keep it a secret from them, because knowing these rich people, they would go all out. Well if Tamaki had any ties with it. But with Kyoya, he'll probably make me pay for it, somehow.

"We're going to take you around like you're as rich as us. Daddy's going to spoil his daughter." I was already mad, but when I went to go say something, I couldn't. Everyone seem to be truly happy about doing this. And even with what they said, I knew they meant well. I sighed and looked at them.

"Fine. But nothing too extravagant." How come when I say that, I feel like it goes to lost ears?

* * *

**It Sucks to be Me**

**By: Avenue Q**

_Is there anybody here / It doesn't suck to be? / It sucks to be me! _

"Haruhi!!!!!!! Come on let's go!!!!! You are going to the park!!!!! We even packed a picnic!!!!" I was grabbed as I struggled against my will as I was dragged all the way to the park and started my day spending it with the hosts. And you would think a picnic would be good. But THEY packed the picnic, so of course it's all out. Many girls would die for what I'm going through right now, but not me. I stared at all of them and just shook my head. They really need to learn to live like normal people. All I have to say to that is.....

Damn rich people.

* * *

**Pretty Fly For a White Guy**

**By: The Offspring**

_And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly / For a white guy. _

I watched as Tamaki thought he could win over another girl. These people have no doubt in their minds, especially him. I don't think they could ever last at my old middle school for a day. They would all run the place and bring everyone to shame. That is why I will never let them by my old life. No they are close enough to it.

Tamaki is the one I could just see run everyone up a wall in my old life. He thinks he knows everything. And that's not the truth at all. No, he just blows everything out of proportion. Just like somehow, not under my agreement, I became his "Daughter" even though time and time again I tell him I don't need a dad. With what I go through, Tamaki surprises me every single day.

* * *

**Super Star**

**By: Toy Box**

_I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car, / I am a superstar and I don't care who you are. _

I wonder how my life would be if the Host Club never found out if I was a girl? Or if I never walked into that 3rd music room. I think I would always consider them the stuck up people that they give off to be. I mean, in a blink of an eye, they can have all the girls going crazy over them. And if I didn't know them personally, I would think their personality would be centered around that.

And some times, I do think that. But now that I know them, I know they have different lives then the host club. However, the host club is something they all enjoy, and secretly so do I.

* * *

**Mi: Thank goodness I finally finished!!**

**Haruhi: You didn't have to finish tonight.**

**Mi: I did!! And I'm sorry people, this sucks. But it's the first time I've written Ouran High School Host Club. And I'm tired.**

**Tamaki: WELL WE CAN'T HAVE ONE OF THE PRINCESSES TIRED!!!! Why don't you go off to bed while we hosts finish up!! **

**Mi: Okay........(Passes out)**

**Kyoya: Well that didn't take her long. But for Mi, please review to tell her if you like it.**

**Tamaki: She would just be thrilled if you did!!!! Bye!!!!**


End file.
